List of Game Controls
This is a list of all ingame controls for Pokéngine. You can find the game here. Main Ingame Controls These are all keyboard controls used on the actual Pokéngine game. They must be used while playing the game, not in chat. Z''' - Interaction '''X - Cancel Button/Run (when walking) ↑''' - Up '''↓ - Down →''' - Right '''← - Left F''' - Rotate Screen 90° Clockwise '''G - Flip Screen Horizontally D''' - Turn all lights into Disco Lights. '''F5 - Refresh Game Chat Commands These are all chat commands used on the Pokéngine Chat. They must be typed and entered in the chat, not in the game. Words in brackets indicate needed variables, while words in curly brackets are optional. /emoticon - Use an emoticon ingame. /me message - State an action done by you. /clear - Clear the chat for you. /msg user {message} - Send a message or open a PM tab to a user online. /join channel - Open a new channel tab. /status {message} - Update or remove your status. /ping {user} - Ping yourself, or another user. /whois user - Show User ID and Connection Time for an online user. /invite channel user - Invite another user to a certain channel. /ignore {user} - Ignore a certain user or show your ignore list. /unignore {user} - Unignore a certain user or clear your whole ignore list. /help {command} - Show all available commands or give more information about a certain command. Teleporter Commands These commands can only be used by Teleporters (+).* /tp {user} user/location - Teleport yourself or someone else to another user or location. /tpl {user} location - Teleport yourself or someone else to another location almost instantly. /tphere {user} - Teleport another user to yourself. /getmap {name/id} - Find a certain map's name and ID Number, or of the map you're currently in. Moderator Commands These commands can only be used by Moderators (&). /wtw - Enable yourself to walk through walls. /repel - Enable an infinite repel. /spymode - Enable yourself to become almost invisible. /find user - Find the exact location of another user. /kick user - Kick another user from the server. /skin {user} id - Change the skin of you or another user. /ally {user} id - Have a certain skin/Pokémon follow you or another user. /trail - Give yourself a rainbow trail behind your character. /motd message - Update the Message of the Day. Administrator Commands These commands can only be used by Administrators (@). /spawn item id {user} - Spawn an item on your or another user's location. /update {user} - Update your or another user's party after modifying it. /update dex {user} - UNKNOWN /trigger {user} {events} - Set off a trigger for you, another user, or everybody on the server. /heal user - Heals the Pokémon of yourself or another user. Developer Commands These command can only be used by Developers (§). /debug - Open the %debug% channel, which shows various messages. /objects - Give you the number of active objects. /sprites - Give you the number of active sprites. Chat Actions These are all chat actions used on the Pokéngine Chat. They must be typed and entered in the chat, not in the game. !trainers - Post a link to the page with all trainer skins. !faq - Post a link to the Frequently Asked Questions. !dex - Post a link to the Pokédex page. * - Teleporters cannot teleport other people.